My Whole Life Was A Lie
by MissKaylee
Summary: Percy Jackson has always had a hard life, but no matter how hard it got, he knew that he had his mom. So what if Percy figures out that his mom is not his real mom. Percy was adopted by Sally Jackson when he was an infant. Can Percy forgive his mother? Can he move on from this life-changing event? Can Percy also figure out why his birth mother gave him up and exactly who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY **

**One Sentence Turns My Good Day to Bad **

In an Instant I was making out with my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, in my car outside her boarding school when suddenly her cell phone interrupted us. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked it.

She handed the phone to me and said, "Your mom."

I put the phone to me ear and said, "Hey mom. What s up?"

"Percy, I need you to come home right now," she said. "There is something important that I need to tell you."

"Um, can it wait until later?" I asked. "I'm kind of with Annabeth right now."

"No it cannot, come home right now, Perseus," and with that the call ended.

_Uh oh,_ I thought. _It must be really serious if she s calling me by my full name._

"I m sorry, my mom s making me come home," I told Annabeth.

"It s okay," She said giving me a hug. "Call me later?"

I nodded.

I gave her one last kiss before she climbed out of the car. It took me about twenty minutes to get home, it would have taken five easily but there was traffic. _What do you expect in New York? _I parked my car in the apartment building's car garage and quickly made my way to apartment 12G.

"Mom, I m home!" I yelled when I opened the door.

"We re in the living room, Percy." I threw my keys on the table and headed that way.

When I entered the room, I saw my mom and my step-dad, Paul, both sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat on the chair opposite of them and asked, "So what s up? What s so important that you had to interrupt my date with Annabeth?"

"Well, Percy, I've been keeping something from you and I think it s time that you find out the truth," my mom stated.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"The truth is . . . I m not your mother. You re . . . adapted." At first I hoped that she would scream sike! But from the look in her eyes I could see that she was telling the truth.

"What!" I screamed. "How is that even possible?!"

"Well, when I was with Poseidon, I was expecting but a month later I had a miscarriage and I was devastated. Your father had already had you with another woman, but you were in an orphanage. I don't know what happened to her. You needed a mother and I needed a baby so your father gave you to me," she explained.

I couldn't believe this! The person who I have been calling mom for sixteen years is not even my real mom!

"Well, than, what happened to my birth mother? Why was I in an orphanage?" I started to feel anger at my mom, at my dad, at everybody.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door. I didn't bother with my keys I wanted to run. I wanted to run as far away and as fast as possible.

I heard my mom call my name before I slammed the door, but I didn't bother to stop. When I got onto the street I just ran, to nowhere and to everywhere, hoping that this was just a bad dream.

Unfortunately, I knew I d never have such good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH**

**WHERE ARE YOU, SEAWEED BRAIN!**

I was so happy! Percy and I were finally together! It had only taken, oh, four years. Percy was amazing. I loved everything about him. He just made me want to melt.

I was sitting in my dorm room of the boarding school that I attend, when suddenly I heard my cell phone _RING! RING! RING!_ I picked it up and checked the caller ID expecting Percy. But it wasn't him, it was his mom.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

_"Annabeth, I'm worried about Percy. Is he there with you?"_ Sally sounded worried.

"No, I haven't seen him since he dropped me off. Didn't he make it home?" I asked getting worried as well.

_"Yes, he made it home,"_ I breathed a sigh of relief. _"But I told him something and he left."_

"What do you mean he just left?" I asked. There were only a handful of things that could make Percy act like this. "What did you tell him?"

_"The truth is, Percy's adapted and that's what I told him,"_ she informed me.

"He's adapted!" I shrieked, suddenly I didn't blame Percy for leaving like that. I probably would too if I was given that type of news.

_"Yes, I already called Chiron and he said that Percy's not there. Would you please find him and make sure he's alright,"_ Sally sounded like she was crying.

"Of course, I'll help. Don't worry if anyone can find Percy I can. I'll call you if I find him," with that last word I hung up.

I immediately went to the bathroom and created steam with the sink. When I had a rainbow I threw in a drachma and recited the phrase for the Iris message. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Please show me Percy Jackson, Long Island, New York."

An image came into view. I couldn't see Percy but I recognized the location that he was at. I slashed my hand threw the iris message, grabbed my jacket and ran out of my dorm room. When I got to the street I hailed a cab.

"Central Park," I told the driver.

When the cab pulled up in front of the park, I quickly paid him and got out of the car. I eventually found him. He was sitting on the pile of rocks that's also a hidden entrance to the Underworld. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Percy, your mom told me what happened. Are you okay?" As soon as I said that I knew it was a stupid question.

_Of course he wasn't okay,_ I thought.

Percy just shook his head."I just found out that my whole life was one big . . . lie. My last name is not supposed to be Jackson. My first name isn't even supposed to be Percy. I could have a completely different life . . ."

"Whether your Percy Jackson or Larry Angleton," Percy looked at me weirdly, "I'll be here for you, okay?"

He looked at me with raised eye brows and said, "Larry Angleton? Really, you couldn't come up with a better name than that?"

I laughed. "You get what I mean, don t you?"

He nodded.

"Good, than let's get you home." I could see the sunset dropping below the trees.

"I'm not going home. I can't face her right now." I could see how tensed he felt.

"Then let's get a cab and go to camp," I suggested.

He nodded and stood up. He held my hand as we walked to the street.

Little did I know that Percy's adoption problems were only gonna get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY **

**I AM GIVEN TO THE NICU **

When we got over Half-Blood Hill I saw all of the campers in the distance heading towards the campfire. I heard the sound of hooves and saw my teacher, Chiron, and my best friend, Grover, running towards Annabeth and me.

"Percy, my boy, there you are," Chiron gave a sigh of relief. "Your mother is quite worried."

I could almost laugh.

_What mother? Apparently she is not my mother?_ But instead I said, "I had to get away."

Chiron nodded.

Grover was about to say something but I interrupted, "I'm tired, I'm just gonna go to my cabin."

I kissed Annabeth quickly on the lips and jogged of towards the Poseidon cabin before anyone could say anything. When I got into the cabin I went straight to my bed and laid down. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

In my dream I saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes sitting in a hospital bed holding a baby that was wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby had black hair and green eyes and he was crying. The woman looked stressed.

"How am I going to care for you?" she asked to herself aloud. "I'm going to try, hopefully."

Suddenly a nurse walked in and took the baby from the mother. "He'll arrive at the Newborn Intensive Care Unit in an hour. What is his name?"

"Alex Brian Lee," the woman said his full name.

The nurse nodded and carried the baby away.

When they were out of the room I saw a quick look of relief appear on the mother's face.

Suddenly I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth standing over me.

"Hey," I said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Its 10 in the morning. You missed breakfast and your first lesson. Chiron told me to come find you before you miss anything else," she said looking at me with concern.

"Sorry, I had a weird dream." I told her all about it.

"Are you sure she said Newborn Intensive Care Unit?" Annabeth asked when I finished telling her the dream.

"Yeah, that's what she said. Why?" I asked.

"Well, the NICU is a special hospital for premature infants," she told me. It finally dawned on me what she was saying. "If that baby really was you than you were born premature."

"That's it," I said feeling frustrated now. I stood up and started pacing. "I can t take it anymore. I have to find out what happened."

"What are you going to do, Percy? Even if you could find out what hospital you were born at, hospital records are closed. No one looks at them, not even the people who they're about," she said, trying to talk some sense into me, but a plan was already forming in my head. "You'd have a greater chance of breaking into the hospital after hours and stealing your file."

I didn't say anything because that's exactly what I was planning to do.

Annabeth noticed how quiet I was. Her eyes widened and she saw the look on my face, she screamed, "Perseus Jackson! Have you gone OFFICIALLY INSANE!"

"Look Annabeth, this is something you wouldn't understand," I said harshly. I didn't mean to say it like that, it just came out. "You know who and what you are. You know where you come from. I don't know any of that. I-I have to know-"

"Know what?" Annabeth asked. She seemed to sense that no amount of convincing was going to stop me from doing this.

"I have to know why my mother gave me up," I said sadly remembering the look of relief that the mother had on her face." I have to find out why she didn't want me."

Annabeth pulled me into a hug and a kiss, when she pulled her lips away from mine she said, "Than I ll help you. So do you want me to call you Percy or Alex?"

I grinned at her. "Let's stick with Percy please."

She gave me one last kiss than left the cabin so I could get ready.

I couldn't take my mind off of what I might find in those records. I want to know but I also don't want to know.

_What if it only hurts me later?_ But I instantly knew that if I didn't find out now then I d most likely regret it for the rest of my life. When I was done I grabbed Riptide and ran towards the sword arena.

It was time to train.


	4. Chapter 4

**PERCY **

**MY GIRLFRIEND AND I BREAK INTO A HOSPITAL **

Annabeth met me on the beach at midnight. We had to hurry. If the harpies catch us out of bed then they ll eat us. Well, I d be okay, Curse of Achilles and all, but Annabeth would die and I do not want that.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to," I said simply.

"Then call him," she told me.

I put my pointer fingers in my mouth and whistled for Blackjack, my Pegasus, who insists on calling me boss.

Blackjack swooped down and landed next to us.

_Hey, Boss,_ he said in my mind.

"Hey, we need a lift," I told him as I got on.

_No problem, hop on,_ he invited.

He flew into the air with Annabeth and I both on his back. Annabeth wrapped her hands around me and put her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

"Anytime," she whispered in my ear. It took about half an hour to reach our destination. I told Blackjack to fly around for a bit until we needed him again.

"I'll see you in a bit", Annabeth said giving me a kiss before putting on her invisibility cap.

The plan only just begun and I was already feeling edgy. The plan was for Annabeth to turn invisible and go get the keys form a security guard. One she s inside, she would open the window that's in the Personal Records Room and let me in. I ran to the window that she would open and sat down under it waiting. I waited . . . and waited . . . and waited some more until she finally opened the window. I climbed in, the only problem was that the window was several feet high and I fell on my head. If I didn't have the Curse of Achilles, that would have seriously hurt.

"Smooth." Annabeth's voice said from somewhere nearby. She was still invisible so I couldn't see her.

"Will you take off your hat already so I can see you," I said standing up and getting the flashlight out of my pocket.

Annabeth took off her hat and appeared in front of me. "Happy?"

"Yes, now I can see your pretty face," I told her, while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed. "Come on, let s go find your file," she took my hand and led me to a filing cabinet with the year I was born on it.

Annabeth picked the lock with her knife and opened the cabinet. There were four files in the August section. I gave Annabeth the two girl files so she could put those back. I opened up one of the files, this one was about a boy with blonde hair, so nope not mine, and I gave it back to Annabeth. I looked at the next file, it wasn't about me either.

"Are you sure those are the only files dated for August?" I asked her.

Annabeth nodded. "That section was empty except for the four files that we d just put back. Are you sure this is the right hospital?" Annabeth asked me.

"I'm positive," I said remembering the name on my birth certificate. "This is it."

"Well, then, where is your file?" She asked.

"Not here!" A voice boomed behind us. Annabeth and I both jumped and whirled around expecting a security guard, only instead we saw . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNABETH **

**MY BOYFRIEND IGNORES A VERY IMPORTANT WARNING**

Percy and I both jumped in shock.

We seriously weren't expecting anybody to be here. We turned around and saw the last person we expected to see, my mom, Athena. She was standing there watching us.

Percy looked at me nervously. I understand why, of course, my mom is not exactly proud that her favorite daughter is dating a son of Poseidon, even if he did save Olympus and all.

"Mom?" I asked a bit shocked to find her here. "What are you doing here?"

My mom looked down and saw that Percy and I were holding hands. She gave a godly glare to Percy. He shifted nervously but I hung onto his hand.

Eventually she took her eyes off of him and brought them back to me. "Don t worry, Annabeth, I would give anything not to be here," Athena said with distaste in her tone. "But Poseidon did something for me and this is how I'm repaying the favor."

"By coming here and telling me that my file isn't here?" Percy asked. "Strange favor, dad."

"By coming here and telling you that it is not wise to go looking for the answers that you seek," Athena corrected him.

"But mom I thought it was you who said that looking is the nature of wisdom," I quoted the line that she told me long ago.

"It usually is, but in this case, it is dangerous to go looking," She explained.

"I don t care, Athena, I have to know the truth", Percy declared.

"The things in that file will only hurt you," Athena said actually with sincerity this time.

"I don't care," he said sternly. "Whatever it is I can handle it."

"Well, then, let your father witness that I have tried," Athena said after a few moments of silence. "Check the June section." And with that note my mother disappeared, leaving my boyfriend and me alone in a room full of strangers' personal records. I looked at Percy and saw that he was already moving towards the June section. He looked through several folders until he finally found his.

"Here it is," he said proudly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to brace myself for what he would find.

Percy nodded and said, "It's all of my information."

Percy just stared at the closed file in his hands as if willing it with his mind to open. I could see that his hands were shaking a little. I saw a new side of Percy in his eyes. I saw a scared, nervous, anxious side of him and I didn't like it. I want my fun, brave, confident, funny Percy back.

"Percy, you don't have to open that," I whispered taking one of his shaking hands into mine.

Percy waited a couple of minutes before answering, "Yes, I do."

He slowly opened the file and began reading. He was to the fifth page when suddenly he froze. His expression turned hurt and angry. I could feel his whole body tense. His face turned hard and cold.

"Percy? Percy, what is it?"I asked getting scared.

He handed me the folder and I began reading until I found the part that must have made him act like this. I looked up at him shocked. "Willing closed adaption?" I asked even though I know perfectly well what it means.

"My mother gave me to the orphanage because she didn't want to care for me, Percy said, his tone was sad but also angry. "My mother never wanted me.


	6. Chapter 6

_BTW I am the same author from Fanpop. My Whole Life Was A Lie is on there as well, I just thought it may be a good idea to add it on here as well. So that's what I did. _

**PERCY **

**I M NOT WANTED **

As I said it I knew that it was true.

My own mother didn't want me.

I began to feel angry again: angry at my mom, my birth mom, my dad, Athena, everyone. I'm glad Annabeth's here but I also want her to go. I feel like punching a wall. If she wasn't standing right next to me, I would have.

Annabeth's grey eyes were watching me carefully. She was waiting to see how I'd react. I was trying to be strong; I didn't want her to see me break down. But every second I stood there thinking about what I'd just read in the file, I came closer and closer to flipping out.

I eventually grew tired of just standing there I sat on the ground and rubbed my forehead, not exactly sure what else to do. Annabeth sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I know she's trying to comfort me but it didn't help.

I still felt like punching a wall.

"Percy-" Annabeth started but I interrupted her.

"Don't say it," I assumed. "We shouldn't have come."

"That's not what I was going to say," Annabeth whispered, watching my face. "I was going to say, that it shouldn't matter if you were wanted then or not. The important thing is that you're wanted now. You are so blessed, you don't even realize. You have your mom, dad, Paul, Tyson, Grover, Nico, Thalia, me. You have friends and family, who want to see you happy, not depressed and angry like this."

As she said it I knew that she was right. It shouldn't matter, it was in the past, but I couldn't help but think about why.

Why did she give me up?

Why didn't she want me?

I looked at Annabeth and that she was watching me again, lovingly this time. I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, then, looks like we're on the same page when it comes to that," She whispered back. When we pulled away I checked my watch and saw that it was three in the morning. Everyone would be waking up in a few hours, we had to get back.

"Come on," I said standing up. "We should get going before anyone catches us."

Annabeth stood and nodded.

"I'll meet you outside." She put on her hat and turned invisible.

When I heard the door slam I picked up my file and looked at it. I knew what I had to do. I folded it in half and stuck it in my jacket pocket. I still had a lot of information to go through.

I ran over to the open window, jumped up, and climbed out. This time I didn't land on my head. I met Annabeth at our rendezvous spot. When she arrived I called Blackjack. It took him several minutes to show up but Annabeth and I didn't mind. We found a very . . . productive way to entertain ourselves. His arrival was a bit disappointing but we got on his back anyway.

It took about half an hour to return to Camp Half-Blood. Blackjack set us down on the beach. Annabeth and I kissed goodnight and quickly ran to our cabins before any harpies could find us. When I closed my door I settled down on my bed, took out my stolen file, and began to read.

_I have to know,_ I thought as I continued to read about the day of my birth.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about all of the errors about the "adaption" "adoption" thing. I tried to fix the mistakes on my Doc Manager but I don't think it worked. The best way I can thing of fixing it is by deleting the whole story then republish it with the corrections made. I'll keep a closer eye out for spelling mistakes from now on but let me know if you want me to republish this story or not._

**ANNABETH **

**I SEARCH MY BOYFRIEND'S PIG STY OF A BEDROOM**

I can't believe Percy's birth mom would give him up like that. Who would ever give up their own child? I know there must be another reason other than just not wanting him, but still. I also knew, however, that no matter what happened Percy would never stop wondering about his mother. I knew he had stolen his file, I after all watched him do it. If he really thought that I would leave him alone after that than he's insane. I want to help him in every way that I can but, I hate to admit it, Percy's right. I will never truly understand the feelings and the questions that he has right now. All I can do is be there to help and support him.

Only what he doesn't know is that I, like always, have a plan.

When he finds out he'll be mad at me for sure but it's worth the risk.

I walked out of my cabin and towards Percy's. It was one o'clock so he'll be at sword practice for at least another half an hour. When I opened his cabin door I realized that this may be harder then I originally thought. Let's just say Percy's room is a pig sty. There were clothes and food wrappers everywhere. His bed wasn't made. There was pretty much a mess everywhere I stepped. Finding his file was going to be difficult. I began to search the place. I checked under everything yet I couldn't find that file. I don't know how long I searched for only I realized too late that Percy was coming back. When I heard his footsteps on the porch stairs I quickly hid under his bed. Only later, when I saw a pizza box from who knows how long ago, did I realize that this was a truly horrible hiding spot. I put my hand over my nose and did my best not to gag. As Percy opened the door I realized that he wasn't alone. I watched as Nico di Angelo came into the cabin behind Percy.

"-are you doing here anyway?" Percy asked.

"Can't I come and visit my second home?" Nico asked innocently. "It was you after all who made me that sweet Hades Hideout after all."

"Actually I only asked for minor gods to have respect, it was Annabeth who made you the cabin," Percy corrected.

"Whatever. Speaking of Annabeth, where is she anyway? I'm a little surprised to find you alone and not in the middle of a lip lock with her somewhere." I rolled my eyes at Nico's choice of words.

_He is such a kid,_ I thought.

"I think she's in her cabin," Percy told him.

"Okay, come on Perce. What's going on?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean?" Percy said stupidly.

"Stop trying to hide it. I know you, I know that something is wrong and it is bothering you. So why don't you just save yourself the trouble and tell me the truth," Nico declared.

I heard Percy sigh and say, "You wouldn't understand."

"Okay, now I know something is definitely wrong. I've never heard you sound so . . . upset," Nico sounded surprised. "Are you and Annabeth in a fight or something? Oh Hades! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Percy said offended. "And by the way, no we are not fighting. I found out something really disturbing though."

"What'd you find out?" Nico asked curious.

"Annabeth and I were . . . on a date-" I d bet you fifty drachmas that Percy was blushing right now.

Nico snorted. "Yeah, on a _date_ alright," I watched through Percy's sheet as Nico put air quotes around the word 'date'. "More like making out."

Percy threw a pillow at Nico and teased, "At least I have a girlfriend unlike you who will die alone with only your father to talk to."Nico glared at him but Percy ignored it and continued, "Anyway, my mom called me and told me to come home, I did, that night she told me that she wasn't my mother and that I was adopted."

Nico looked shocked.

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently, she had a miscarriage with my dad and so Poseidon gave me to her."

"What about your birth mother?" Percy shrugged. "She put me in an orphanage. I wasn't wanted by her. But Annabeth and I snuck into the hospital I was born at and, Annabeth doesn't know this, but I stole my record."

"You stole your birth record?" It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Yup," Percy admitted. "I hid it in my hamper."

"What hamper?" Nico asked surprised.

"Annabeth bought me a hamper a few weeks ago, I guess she thought I'd actually put my clothes in it," Percy told him.

"Yeah, that'd happen when I start listening to Justin Bieber," Nico joked. "So that was a waste of money."

"Pretty much," Percy agreed.

_They are lucky I left my knife in my bedroom,_ I thought.

"Anyway come on, we should go tell Chiron and Mr. D that you're here," Percy said walking towards the door.

Nico groaned. "I don't want to see Mr. D. He hates me for some reason."

"I think it's because you called him the wine dude," Percy chuckled.  
"That was almost three years ago," Nico argued. "Get over it."

"Whatever, man, come on," Percy ushered Nico out of the room and walked behind him.

As soon as they left I crawled out from under the bed and took a gasp so big, someone would probably think that I hadn't breathed for years. I quickly ran over to the green hamper that was hidden in the corner and began to look through it. I found the file at the bottom. I quickly grabbed it and ran out of the cabin, making sure no one saw me first, and back to my own. When I arrived I turned on my laptop and turned on the internet, knowing that I'd have a lot of work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I just wanted to mention that I wrote this story about a year and a half ago. That was when I first began writing, I was not the best writer at that point. So if there is some grammar problems or things that aren't explained right that's why. I just thought this was an interesting story when I saw it in my old writing folder and I thought why not post it on here. So that's why.  
_

**PERCY **

**I DISCOVER NICO'S SECRET**

I searched everywhere: under my bed, in my hamper, in my dresser, even in my un-used garbage can, but I can't find my file anywhere. After Nico and my little sword fighting competition (I won) I came back here to look at my file more, but it was gone.

It can't just disappear, it must have been stolen.

"Conner, Travis will you come here?" They Stoll brothers are the best thieves in camp so, naturally, I question them first.

"What's up, Percy?" Travis said. I knew it was Travis because he was a little taller than Conner.

"First of all, swear on the River Styx to answer my questions honestly," I recommended.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Just do it, please," I said getting desperate. They could probably tell from the way I sounded because they made the oath.

"Did you steal anything from my room today?" I asked them.

"Nope," Travis answered simply.

"Haven't stolen anything from you since last week," Conner agreed.

I nodded.

"Did you see anyone come into my cabin today?"

They shook their heads.

"No one besides you and Nico," Conner added still in the trance.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

They left the second I stopped asking them questions. They looked like they got an idea and ran towards their cabin.  
I started pacing in my room.

Who would have stolen it?

Who could have stolen it?

No one knew where I hid it.

Well, no one besides myself and Nico.

Immediately I scolded myself. "I'm an idiot." I ran towards the Hades cabin.

When I walked in I saw a sight I never thought I'd see. Nico (who hadn;t seen me come in yet) was staring at himself in the mirror and he was putting eye liner on his eye lid.

"Dude!" I called out.

Nico jumped and looked completely shocked that I had seen him doing that.

"Are you wearing makeup?" I demanded.

"No," he answered automatically.

I raised my eye brows in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me sort of way.

"Swear on the River Styx you won't tell anyone," Nico demanded.

I raised my hand in a surrender gesture and made the oath. He seemed to relax and said, "Good. Now what are you doing here?"

"I can't find my birth file," I told him. "You're the only person I told the location too. Did you take it?"

"Nope," he answered popping the p. "Why would I want your file anyway?"

I groaned.

"Then I'm out of ideas. Who else would take it?"

Nico laughed. "You seriously don't know?"

"No, no idea."

"Percy, who do you know who can turn invisible?"

"Why would Annabeth want to take it?"

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend. Why don't you go ask her?"

"Fine, I'll ask." I was about to leave when I turned around and said, "By the way, if you're gonna wear eye liner you might want to add some blush too."

He had a skeleton chase me out for that comment. I kept running until I got to the Athena cabin.

_I really hope that Annabeth doesn't take it the wrong way and think that I'm accusing her,_ I thought. I tried to brace myself as I walked into the cabin, prepared to confront my girlfriend.

Oh Joy.


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNABETH **

**I AM CONFRONTED**

As soon as I saw the door to my cabin open I quickly began to panic. I hid Percy's birth folder under the comforter on my bed. Luckily I did too, because just that person walked into my cabin.

I turned my laptop away so he couldn't see the screen.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I greeted him with a kiss as he sat on my bed.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy said looking nervous. "You haven't been in my cabin today by any chance, have you?"

I took a deep breath. "Actually, I was," I admitted pulling out his file and giving it to him, the job was done anyway. It was time to come clean.

Percy looked shocked.

"Why? Why did you steal my file? How did you even know I had it?"

"I saw you take it when we were at the hospital," I told him. "Did you really think I would leave you alone after you found out something like that?"

"This isn't about me. Why did you take it?" Percy asked again, more serious this time.

I stayed quiet. He's going to hate me when he finds out the truth.

"Why, Annabeth?" Percy demanded.

Before I could tell him the truth, there was a bright flash of light. Percy and I both closed our eyes so we wouldn't be killed. When the light died, we opened our eyes and saw Hermes. When Hermes noticed that Percy was here he looked nervous for a moment but quickly changed his expression.

"Hello Annabeth, er, Percy,"Hermes greeted awkwardly. "Nice to see you both again."

"What can we owe this pleasure, Hermes?" Percy looked confused.

Hermes turned to me. "You have a letter."

I looked at the nervousness in his eyes and suddenly I knew who the latter was from. I took the pen from him and signed. He handed me the envelope as if pleased to be done with his delivery. He quickly flashed out leaving Percy and I alone with the dangerous letter.

"Was it just me," Percy began, "or did Hermes seem kind of scared to you."

I looked down at the envelope. It felt heavy in my hands, as if ten bricks were in it.

Percy must have seen me looking at the letter because he said, "Annabeth, whose that from?"

I took a deep breath and handed him the envelope.

"It's from your birth mother," I announced


	10. Chapter 10

PERCY

ANNABETH GOES TOO FAR

I'm usually an easy going guy. I can get over things pretty fast. But when your girlfriend tells you that she contacted your birth mother without your knowledge, well that just ticks me off. I can't believe Annabeth would do something like this! Going behind my back like this! Lying to me!

I looked at the letter that was outstretched to me and said with clenched teeth, "Annabeth, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Percy. I just-"

"You didn't do anything? I beg to differ! Going behind my back and contacting the person who didn't want me is definitely something!"

I didn't go behind your back!"

"Really? Well, I don't exactly recall you asking me if you could contact her! How did you even find her, anyway?"

"I took your file so I could find out some basic information on your mother, then I looked her up online. I found her. She lives her in New York, so I wrote her a letter, and that's her reply."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that the son that she put up for adaption 16 years ago is my boyfriend and he just found out the truth about being adapted and he has some questions, that's basically it."

"Basically?"

"I told her your name and some little things like that."

"Annabeth, you had no right to do that! I don't want her found. I don't want to know her. I certainly don't want to have her answer my questions!"

"Well, whether you like it or not Percy, the only way you're going to get the questions you have answered is if you ask her yourself. No matter how many times you read that file you'll never find the correct answers in there!" We just stood there in silence for a few moments. Neither of us moving or saying anything.

Just breathing and fuming.

"Did you ever consider that contacting her would only hurt me more?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I did consider that," Annabeth told me while putting my hand in hers. Mine, however, was still shaking from anger. "But I figured it was worth the risk. I don't want you to get hurt, but I also don't want you to be sad and angry all the time either."

I looked down at the closed letter in my hand. Part of me knew that she was right. Some of the questions that I wanted answered could only be answered by her. I could feel my hand shaking again, whether it was from anger, nervousness, or fear I have no idea.

I looked at the name and address on the envelope. Nina Lee. That was her name. Turns out she lives only a few blocks away from me. From what I could read her handwriting was just like mine: messy and unreadable. A part of me was dying to rip open this envelope and read the letter, although, another part was also ordering me not to.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked me.

I was still mad at her but I was at least calming down.

_What the Hades_, I thought.

I used my thumb and opened the envelope. I read the writing on the piece of notebook paper carefully. Annabeth was watching me to see how I would react. When I finished the letter, I was definitely confused and uneasy.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked me. "What did the letter say?"

"Nina, my birth mother, wants to meet me," I announced handing her the envelope.


	11. Chapter 11

_I've been receiving a lot of reviews and followers lately. A lot of people has also been adding me to their following and favorite stories. I just want to say thank you. I love writing. This story may be older but I still love the idea for this story. Fans always make me want to continue writing and uploading my stories. So here is another chapter I hope you all like it. I probably have about seven or so more chapters left to upload so keep an eye out. Thank you! I love you all!_

**ANNABETH**

**I READ A VERY DANGEROUS LETTER**

Did I hear Percy right? Did his mom really want to meet him? I watched as Percy handed me the letter and ran out of the cabin. Through the window I saw him sprint towards the beach.

I looked down at the letter and read it.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I got your letter and I was awfully surprised. I hadn't expected my son s girlfriend to be the one to try and contact me. I gave my son away sixteen years ago and I would certainly like to see him again. I know he has questions and I would like to have a chance to answer them for him. I have tomorrow off for work. I would like to meet you and Percy at Washington Street restaurant. I will be there at five o clock. I would be very pleased if you both show up, but I'll also understand if you don't._

_From, Nina Lee_

I ran after Percy toward the spot I knew that he'd be at. It took about five minutes to get there but when I did, I was correct about Percy being there. We'd found this spot not long after we started dating. Its a trail that leads to a cliff that is overlooking the ocean. Percy always comes here when he's upset.

"What do you want to do?" I asked sitting next to him. "Are you going to meet her?"

"I don't know," Percy sounded really confused. "She gave me up, so why would she want to meet me?"

"Probably for the same reason that you want to meet her," I reasoned. "To see how you are and to ask questions."

"I can't go alone," Percy told me. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, Seaweed Brain," I agreed. "Like I said, I will always support and be here for you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Percy admitted.

"Well, you certainly wouldn't have lasted this long," I teased.

Percy laughed my favorite laugh. "You're right about that."

Percy leaned in and gave me a nice loving kiss.

"I love you," Percy admitted.

"I love you too," I smiled happily.

This was the first time we'd said I love you to each other. I felt like I was floating on air. I couldn't help but hope that nothing would ever separate us.


	12. Chapter 12

**PERCY **

**I MEET MY BIRTH MOTHER**

The next day flew by too quickly. Before I knew it, it was four-thirty and Annabeth and I were in my car driving towards the city. Thankfully, I went back home to get a few things so I made sure to grab my car that time. I'm still not living at home, but I'm at least speaking to my mom. I told her that I was going to meet my birth mother. She wasn't happy about it, but she understood why I needed to do this. But whether I start a relationship with Nina or not, mom will always be my mother. She did raise me after all.

As we drove to the city though, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I had to grip the steering wheel really tight so Annabeth wouldn't see my hands shake. To say that I was nervous would be a major understatement. I was meeting my birth mother, Nina Lee, for the first time since my birth.

"Nervous?" Annabeth asked searching my face.

I looked at her silently asking her if she was kidding.

"You're nervous," Annabeth decided.

We drove in silence after that and I was grateful. I was in no mood for talking. I think Annabeth could tell. That's a downfall and a benefit about being friends for four years then dating, she knows me awfully well.

About twenty minutes later we finally arrived at the Washington Street Restaurant. It used to be my favorite restaurant as a kid. Its this little family restaurant that is on Washington Street, aka the name, and there is this cool little arcade area in the place as well. I used to be the champ at those claw machines.

"I'll tell you what if this dinner goes well then I'll get you something from the claw machine," I told Annabeth.

"You're on, Seaweed Brain," She agreed smiling, taking my hand and leading me inside.

The inside of the restaurant was just like I remembered. Wooden panels on the walls, wood cabin like tables and chairs, even the secret arcade area in the corner were the same.

"Nina said she would be wearing a black and purple scarf," Annabeth whispered to me. I looked around but didn't see anyone who was wearing a black and purple scarf.

"Let's wait over there," I told Annabeth, nodding at a wooden table with four matching chairs.

Annabeth nodded and walked over there. I fallowed slowly. Almost right as we sat down a girl about 18 with long, straight, blonde hair and brown highlights came over. She must have been a waitress because she wore a black apron around her waist. I guess she was pretty if you liked those head-cheerleader-and-senior-class-president type of girls. But she wasn't a quarter of how pretty Annabeth was.

"What can I get you?" She batted her eyelashes at me in a flirty way.

"Water for now, please," I ordered.

"A water for me as well," Annabeth said in a _back-off-of-my-boyfriend_ sort of tone.

When the waitress was gone, I said, "You know, Annabeth, you're rather cute when you re jealous."

"Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was not jealous. I just didn't like her hitting on you like that."

Mhhmmm." I didn't believe her for one second. "Sure."

"You got something to say, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with raised eyebrows.

"You'd probably kick my butt," I quoted the words we said to each other the night of my sixteenth birthday almost a month and a half ago.

"You know I'd kick your butt," Annabeth smiled, remembering the words as well.

Just as I was about to make a comment back, a tall women who must have been in her early forties walked over to our table. She had short, curly black hair and brown eyes. She looked exactly like the women form my dream. This woman was my birth mother.

"Hi, I am Nina Lee," Nina looked at me then outstretched her hand. "You must be Percy."


	13. Chapter 13

**ANNABETH **

**WE FIND OUT THE TRUTH**

I can't say that I wasn't surprised when I saw Percy's mom. I mean I always thought that Percy took after his dad but it turns out that he takes after his mom. Except for the eyes he looks exactly like her: same nose, same cheeks, same hands, same ears, same everything. Once she sat down next to me, I was able to get a better look at her. Nina whore a black business-skirt, a white button shirt, and a matching black jacket, with also black heels, and a brownish-bronze purse. She looked like any mid-thirties, successful, business woman.

Suddenly the waitress brought us our drinks and menus. None of us ordered food but Nina ordered a black coffee. For the first few minutes we just sat there awkwardly, saying nothing, and sipping our drinks.

"Okay, I think I should just go ahead and answer the question that everyone is wondering. Why I gave you up for adaption?" Nina stated.

"That d be nice," Percy said taking another sip of his water.

"Well, when I was twenty I got addicted to alcohol. I stayed addicted until I was twenty three. That year I met Poseidon and you were born. I was able to stop drinking when I was pregnant with you, but two weeks after you were born, things started going back to normal. I got addicted again. You were born premature, you need a lot of care and I was an alcoholic. I wasn't able to care for you like I wanted to. I did what was best for the both of us. I put you into a closed adoption and the social workers put you into an orphanage while they tried to find a family for you. Your mother must have found you and here we are," Nina explained.

I glanced at Percy. He looked confused.

"So are you still . . . addicted?" I asked carefully.

"No," Nina said. "A year after I gave . . . Percy away I went to a rehab center. I've been away from alcohol for fourteen years now."

"Fourteen?" I asked.

"I had a relapse one year," Nina admitted. "But I'm good now. I have been married for ten years to my husband, Alec, who is a paramedic and I have two kids, Helena and Hermia."

"Like the characters from A Midsummer Night's Dream," I recalled.

Nina nodded. "I loved that play. But yes, they are twins and their eight."

"So, what do you do?" I asked.

"I am an English professor at NYU," she told me.

Percy just sat there staring at the table and not saying anything.

"Percy? I know I haven't always been there but if you need anything and I do mean anything just call me," Nina said putting her business card on the table. "Bye."

Once she was out the door, I grabbed the card from the table and put it into my purse.

"Let's go," I said getting up.

Percy put a tip on the table for the waitress and followed me out.

When we got into the car, I said, "Well that went . . . well."

"Yeah, just dandy." Percy turned on his car and reversed back onto the highway to drive us to camp.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing," Percy said.

I knew Percy well enough to know that that's a lie.

"Spit it out, Percy. What's wrong?" I told him.

"Just not what I expected, that's all," Percy mumbled.

I knew that he wasn't being completely honest with me but I didn't push. When he was ready to tell me, he would tell me. So we sat in silence as he drove us back to our home of Camp Half-Blood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy but I'm uploading now and the story soon be finished soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**~MK**

**ANNABETH**

** I GIVE UP **

It's been two weeks since Percy and I met his mom. And apparently the weather wasn't the only thing changing, so was Percy's attitude. Ever since that meeting Percy has been acting about more frustrated and rude to people. The only person he hasn't snapped at so far is me. But I know it'll happen. It's only a matter of time.

I was walking towards the sword arena when I heard a fight break out.

_Oh no, not again,_ I groaned.

I sprinted towards the sword arena. When I arrived I saw Percy sword fighting with Clarisse. Only he was going harder than I've ever seen him go before. I knew that at the rate Percy was going that no one would be able to get him to stop but I had to try. I put on my invisibility cap and began to sneak over to Percy. As soon as he disarmed Clarisse, I disarmed him. Everyone looked pretty shocked when they saw Percy s sword fly out of his hand. Percy seemed to know what happened though.

"Annabeth," Percy growled.

I took off my invisibility cap, grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him away from the arena. I didn't stop dragging him until we were at the beach. The water seemed to match Percy's mood; dark and choppy.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked.

"Why did I do that? Why did you do that? You and Clarisse are supposed to be friends but you were fighting her like she was Kronos! You've been snapping at everybody lately! What is wrong with you?!" I snapped.

"Oh, nothing unusual! My life is just perfect!" Percy voice dripped with anger and sarcasm. Percy's eyes seemed to become darker and I could feel the anger in his aura. I knew that if I didn't calm him down soon then he'll either cause an earthquake or a hurricane.

"Percy, I can't possibly imagine what you must be feeling right now," I started, "but snapping and fighting with people that you love is not that answer."

"Then what is the answer, Annabeth?! To be laughing and happy like nothing happened!" Percy Shouted.

"No, you don't have to be happy or anything but-"

"But what!" Percy demanded.

"But you don't have to be hurting the people that you care about just because you're mad at your mother!" I shouted back.

"That stranger is not my mother," Percy said slowly and dangerously.

"Nina may not have raised you, but she was the one to give birth to you. Whether you like it or not she is your mother and she wants to be a part of your life." Percy still looked really angry but he was at least listening. "I just don't get it. You have your mom, dad, Paul, Tyson, Grover, Nico, Thalia, me. We all hate seeing you this way and we don't like it. You have a wonderful life and just because there's something about it that you don't like, you'r-you're whining about it?"

"I am not whining!" Percy disagreed.

"Really? You're not whining? Than what would you call, moping around, acting sad and angry, cursing life, and snapping at people, huh? If that's not whining, than what is it?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Percy looked stumped for an answer.

I nodded and muttered, "That's what I thought. You can't run away from life, Percy, you have to face it or else you'll never escape it."

Percy smirked. "Says the girl who ran away when she was seven."

"Says the boy who can't even face a little problem, like being adapted," I snapped.

Percy's face turned angry again.

"Being adapted is not a little problem. How would you like it if your dad told you that you were adapted? No wait you would probably love it cause then you could run away, again!"

I flinched. Percy had never brought that up in a fight before. We had never been in a fight this big before.

"You know what, forget it," I said raising my hands in surrender, backing up. "Go ahead, hate the world and your life, see if I care."

I turned and ran into the forest without a glance back at the boy that I love.


	15. Chapter 15

**PERCY **

**ANNABETH AND I HAVE A SERIOUS TALK**

What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot! I should never have snapped at Annabeth like that! Now she probably hates me. I bet she'd be willing to break up. But I don't care. Even if she does say she wants to break up I am NOT going to give up that easily. I ran into the forest in hope of follow Annabeth. I ran for what seemed like ever. I don't know where I was running to but it seemed like I just kept running deeper and deeper into the woods.

Before I knew it, the sky was dark and I was completely lost. All I could see was shadows and trees. I couldn't even see the moon because there were so many trees. I knew that it was probably way past lights out by now. No one would know that I was gone until morning considering how many monsters there are in these woods it would most likely be too late. I was about to continue to find my way out when suddenly I heard a deep growl from behind me. I gripped my sword and whipped around to see a hellhound bigger than Mrs. O Leary watching me.

The hellhound apparently didn't like me very much because it immediately launched itself at me. I barely had time to role myself out of the way before getting scratched to bits. It stood up and charged the monster as best I could. I slashed at the hellhound in a few places and managed to give a couple decent sized cuts. Just as I thought I was about to do some real damage though the hellhound jumped and pinned me down before I could attack. My sword flew five feet away, and I couldn't reach it because the hellhound was pinning down my arms. One of its paws was on my throat cutting off my breath. My arms and legs began to go numb. My lungs began to ache. I could feel my brain shutting down as my vision went fuzzy. Just when my vision began to go dark all of the weight was lifted off of my chest. Oxygen immediately began to fill into my lungs. I coughed from the sudden change. The pain began to leave my body. But before I could find out what happened I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a cold, dark cave. . . . My head felt like it'd been hit with bricks. I tried to see if anything was familiar but I could hardly see anything.

"Well, look who's finally up," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Annabeth?" I blinked my eyes to get them adjusted to the darkness. I was able to make out her body sitting a few feet away from my. "What happened?"

"We got in a fight, I ran into the woods, from what I could guess you must have followed me, then got attacked and almost killed by a hellhound. I heard the fight and followed the noise. I found you being choked by the hellhound; I threw my knife at it and destroyed it. I brought you to this cave and here we are," Annabeth explained.

I began to feel really guilty about everything.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't mean any of it. I-I've just been feeling lost lately and I don't even know how to explain it. I jus-" I shut up when Annabeth put her lips to mine.

"When she broke away," she said, "I know. I'm sorry too. You were right though, I don't understand. I can try all I want but at the end of the day I won't know what you're going through. I want to but I don't. And I may never will." Annabeth's eyes began to water so I pulled her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel tears falling down my chest.

"What's really got you upset?" I asked.

"I just . . . ever since all of this began happening I felt like I've been losing you, like any second you will disappear. . . ."

"Annabeth, listen to me carefully," I said looking into her stormy eyes. "I am not going anywhere. You are not going to lose me."

"My dad, Thalia, and Luke have all said that to me before too," Annabeth choked out. "Look how they ended up."

I pulled her in and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry. I know they were all important to you and you've lost so much. I guess I understand how you can be a bit possessive about your friends. Especially me. Like how you were jealous when I would hang out with Rachel."

"I was not jealous!"

"Oh, you were so jealous and we both know it," I insisted teasingly. "But I understand you were just scared of losing me."

I pulled Annabeth closer and kissed her deeply. When we broke apart we were both breathing hard.

"But," I continued. "I love you and if I have anything to do with it then I will be with you as long as I can."

"Thank you," Annabeth said, snuggling up to me.

"I love you too. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did," Annabeth joked.

"Ha-ha, I'm serious," I said.

"Sure what is it?" Annabeth asked lying down next to me.

"First, what time is it? Secondly, where are we?" I questioned.

"I don' know what time it is. But we're in a cave that is hidden inside a cliff. I found it a couple of years ago and I come here once in a while. It was the only place I could think of to bring you."

"Well, as much as I would love to stay in this dark, secret cave with you all night, I'm guessing that Chiron has the whole camp searching for us by now, and unless we don't want to be allowed to go on another quest together then we might want to get going."

Annabeth chuckled. "Good point. Let's go."

I got up and followed Annabeth out of the musty cave. It turns out that we weren't that far from camp because we walked for only about ten minutes before the cabins came into view. Luckily the sun was just starting to come up so no one would have even known that we were missing. I quietly walked Annabeth to her cabin hoping that none of her siblings would hear us. Annabeth slung her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you," Annabeth said kissing me deeply.

"I love you too," I mumbled not breaking contact with her lips.

When we broke apart, I said, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said walking into her cabin.

I walked towards my cabin in an extremely happy mood. When I flopped myself onto my bed I immediately fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**ANNABETH **

**THE SECOND GREAT PROPHECY **

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Pajamas? Check.

Clothes? Check.

Tooth brush? Check.

Hairbrush? Check.

Knife? Check.

Architecture book? Check.

Teddy Bear? Check.

Spider Disinfectant? Check.

Okay, its official. Everything is packed and ready to go to camp tomorrow. I walked over to my bed in my dorm room, trying not to wake my sleeping roommates, and crossed December 11th off of the calendar on the wall. Tomorrow Percy's picking me up and then we'll make our way to Camp Half-Blood for winter vacation. We'll be able to stay there all the way up to New Year's Day. Things had been so great lately. Percy was living with Sally and Paul again, he talked to Nina frequently, he is pulling straight B s in school, and our relationship is as good as ever.

Unfortunately that's just it. Everything has been so good that something bad is bound to happen sooner or later. I can feel like in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen. And it wasn't going to be good.

"Annabeth . . . Annabeth . . . Annabeth, wake up!" I squinted my eyes open and saw one of my two roommates leaning over me and shaking my shoulder.

"What is it, Jamie?" I asked my roommate.

Jamie is fifteen years old and is at Manhattan Mega Boarding School for her first year of high school. She got into the school on a basketball scholarship. Jamie has light brown hair with bright blue highlights that match her blue eyes. She always wears her favorite jean jacket over her plain tank top and jeans. She's also from Texas so she has a bit of a southern accent. Right now she was still in her pajamas and her hair was in a mess indicating that she'd just woken up.

"It's nine-twenty," Jamie informed me. "Isn't your boyfriend picking you up at nine-thirty?"

I glanced at the clock sleepily and saw that she was right. I mentally cursed as I threw my bed sheets aside and ran towards the bedroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair before running out of the bathroom towards the closet.

"Someone's in a hurry," Patricia, my other roommate, stated.

Patricia reminds me a lot of Rachel (the camp oracle) because she is always painting or drawing. Every piece of clothing has a mark from either her paint or pencils. Patricia is the girly one of the group. She is always wearing skirts, make-up, and carrying purses. She's really tall for a seventeen year old.

"Yeah, I woke up late," I quickly explained as I rushed to put on my jeans, light blue T-shirt, and my Converse. When I finished I glanced at the clock and saw that I finished right on time. Percy would be pulling up to the school any minute.

"Shouldn't keep the boyfriend waiting," Patricia smirked as she put on her make-up.

"Bye, I'll see you after the holidays," I said as I grabbed my backpack off of the floor.

"Yeah, see ya," Jamie yelled from the bathroom.

"Have fun at your mom's," Patricia said, hugging me goodbye.

That's right. Patricia and Jamie have absolutely no idea I am a demigod. They have no idea who my mom is and they have no idea that I stayed at a demigod training camp only until a couple of years ago, the fact that my boyfriend is also a son of Poseidon, or that all of Greek mythology is real.  
Speaking of Percy just pulled his car up as I walked outside. He got out of his car and ran to great me.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said, giving me a kiss.

"Hey," I greeted back, smiling. "Come on we should hurry so we can beat traffic." Percy nodded in agreement before leading me back to his car.

Surprisingly the traffic was light so it only took us about ten minutes to get to camp. I loved camp. Its my home and probably the only place where I feel like I belong. But something was different. The air around the camp felt intense. Like something was happening. Percy and I walked over to the big house and saw Chiron talking to some of the Head Councilors.

"Chiron, what's going on?" Percy asked when we were close enough.

"Olympus is closed," Chiron stated sadly.

This must have been news to the others because everyone's eyes widened and there were several gasps.

"What do you mean 'it's closed'?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, is that even possible?" Conner agreed.

"Zeus has created orders that no one is allowed to go onto the six hundredth floor in the Empire State Building. The gods can no longer contact their children and Hermes cannot send deliveries," Chiron explained.

"Wait, the gods can't contact us? At all?" Clarisse said stunned.

"Yes. Dionysus has also had to return to Mt. Olympus, he is no longer the Camp Director," Chiron stated.

"Why would Zeus do this?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Chiron admitted. "If I had to guess I would say that he was feeling ashamed."

"Ashamed?" Will Solace wondered.

"Yes, you see the gods hate asking for help. In the war the only reason they won was because of the demigods who fought in the war. Zeus probably knows that if Percy hadn't gotten Poseidon to come help that Typhon would have destroyed Manhattan and that if they had come back like he's originally asked them too then they would have won sooner," Chiron said.

"So, they're acting like babies because I was right and they were wrong?" Percy asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. Seaweed Brain was going to be killed one of these days talking about the gods like that.

"Truthfully? Yes," Chiron admitted. Thunder boomed overhead. "No disrespect intended!"

"So, what now?" Butch, son of Iris, asked.

"We go on with our usual lives. There is no reason not to train even if Olympus is closed. The gods may be in one place but monsters are everywhere," Chiron said thoughtfully before galloping towards the archery range.

"This is ridicules!" I exclaimed to Percy as we walked towards the beach.

"Yeah, Zeus has done a lot of idiotic things but this is definitely the stupidest." Percy rolled his eyes when thunder boomed.

"Seaweed Brain, you are going to be killed one of these days because of the way you talk about some of the gods," I told him.

"I know," Percy admitted.

As if a light bulb turned on over my head I immediately got an idea.

"What if this is happening because of something else?" I said. "What if Olympus is closed for a different reason then Zeus self esteem."

Percy seemed to understand what I was about to say. "The Great Prophecy?" I nodded. "What was it?"

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call - To storm or fire the world must fall - An oath to keep with a final breath - And foes bear arms at the doors of death," I recited. Great. The Great Prophecy just ended a couple of months ago and now our new on was starting once again. Just great.


	17. Chapter 17

**PERCY **

**THE ROOM OF LOST BOOKS**

This was definitely bad. If Olympus is closed then something horrible must be happening. Right now, I was currently in the library at camp that Annabeth had added at the end of summer. I know what you re thinking: Don't you hate libraries? Usually yes, but this was important. I needed to know what would happen in this prophecy. So far I've found very little information about what happened after the original Titan war. Did I mention I've been searching for four hours?

No? Well I have!

"Hey, Percy," a voice interrupted me. I glanced up and saw Malcolm going through the bookshelf in front of me.

"Hey," I said distracted. "Do you mind helping me with something?" "Sure, what's up?" He said, turning around to look at me.

"Do you know what happened after the original Titan War?" I asked.

Malcolm cracked a smile. "The Great Prophecy?"

"With Olympus closed, it's made me curious," I admitted.

"Well, first of all that book is not going to help you," he informed me, pointing at the book that was in front of me. I raised an eye brow, waiting for him to continue.

He glanced around as if checking if anyone was watching. "Follow me."

I did as was told. Malcolm led me to the very back of the library where no one was at. He didn't stop until he was in front of a-built-into-the-wall bookshelf.

"Swear on the River Styx not to ever tell someone about this," he ordered.

I quickly swore the oath. I watched as Malcolm moved an old book out of the way and pressed a small red button that was behind it. Unless you were looking for it, you probably wouldn't find it. When the book was placed back the whole bookshelf slid black into the way before sliding left to reveal a large room full with more bookshelves.

"What is this?" I asked shocked.

"The Room of the Lost Books," Malcolm announced. "Every book that anyone has ever been lost or destroyed gets sent here. Annabeth discovered it before the war and Chiron made her swear not to tell anyone. This was originally a cave so when Annabeth built the library she just added onto it."

I was too shocked to say anything. So instead, I just let my eyes wonder over the books that were in the room. As I was looking a book caught my attention.

"A Magical Voyage: The Story of Jason and the Argonauts," I remembered. "My mom read me this book when I was a kid but I lost it when I was seven."  
Malcolm grinned. "Yup, I'm serious. Every book that's ever lost comes here. If you want to find information about after the war, this is the place to find it."

"Thanks," I said. "Um, how will I get out?"

Malcolm chuckled. "Press that red button and the shelf will open," he informed me, pointing to a small red button on the wall. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"See ya," I said, walking towards the bookshelves.

I grabbed every book I could find about mythology and placed them on the table. I don't know how long I researched for but eventually I actually found out some pretty useful stuff. I learned that after the Titan War was the Giant War. It was a war against Gaea, the Titan of the Earth, and her children the Giants. I could already tell that if this was happening next then we were gonna need a lot of help. I continued to search. Eventually a book caught my eye. I pulled it out and studied it. The book was about the size of a giant dictionary. The cover was an old type of leather and there was a different language on the front. I went and found a translation book and read the title again.

"The Book of the Syllibis. Also known as the Book of Prophecies," I read.

I opened the book to the first page. There was a little writing on the page before the prophecy. "This prophecy was for Jason and the Argonauts," I read aloud.

I could tell just from the prophecy that it was probably done by the first oracle. I continued to read but the weird thing was that the prophecies seemed to branch away from Greek life and become more . . . Roman. There were prophecies about the future of Rome, quests, the people, wars and a lot more. I didn't stop reading until one prophecy made me freeze in my seat. It was my prophecy. The last Great Prophecy was in this book. _A young hero, Perseus Jackson, will have to sacrifice much on his sixteenth birthday in order to save Olympus from being destroyed by the Titan's_, I read, and without a doubt under the sentence was the prophecy about Luke and me from just three months ago.

I turned to the next page already expecting what I d see, and sure enough on the last page of the book was the new Great Prophecy, the one that, supposedly, wasn't supposed to happen for years.

"_Seven demigods: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, and Annabeth Chase. These seven demigods will have to work together and unite the two sides in order to win against Gaea and her Giants,_" I read aloud.

My mind was racing. Annabeth and I were in another prophecy with five other demigods that I've never heard of before. Apparently we all have to work together and unite two sides.

_Foes bare arms at the Doors of Death,_ I remembered.

Wait a minute! Two side? Greek and Roman?

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed some books about Roman mythology. In one I found that apparently a demigod sailed to Italy after the Trojan War and founded the race that was later known as Rome. Suddenly I remembered something about Chiron once telling about after the gods left Greece they had lived in Rome for several millennia. Since the gods had lived in Rome then they must have had demigods there too. Somewhere in the United States there might be another camp. But this one is for Roman demigods. That must be the two sides that the prophecy was talking about.

I glanced at the watch that Tyson had made me for my birthday and saw that it was already an hour after dinner, everyone would be heading to bed. I quickly ran out of the secret room and out of the library and towards the cabin yard. I looked around and saw Annabeth by her cabin talking to Katie Gardner.

"Annabeth!" I yelled before jogging towards her.

Annabeth had just managed to turn around when I d reached her.

"There you are, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sounding a bit relieved. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was at the library. I had some stuff to work on," I told her.

"Percy, you never voluntarily go into libraries," Annabeth pointed out. "Got a better lie?"

I cracked a smile, before rolling my eyes. "I'm not lying. Even ask Malcolm, he saw me there."

Annabeth seemed to take that as a challenge because called over to Malcolm.

"What's up?" He asked when he reached us.

"Was Percy at the library?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Malcolm nodded before walking inside the Athena cabin.

"You really should trust me better," I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I never thought I'd see the day when Percy Jackson went into a library on his own will," Annabeth admitted, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Yeah, well, don't count on it happening again."

This time it was Annabeth's turn to chuckle. "I wouldn't expect it any other way. So why were you in there anyway?"

I mentally cursed myself for forgetting. You'll never guess what I found out. I-"

"Percy, Annabeth go to your separate cabins and head off to bed," Chiron ordered.

"Chiron, can I say something real quick?" I asked desperate.

"No. Now," Chiron stated.

"You can tell me tomorrow, Seaweed Brain. Good night," Annabeth said, giving me a kiss.

"Night," I said before walking back to my cabin.

_Guess I d have to tell her in the morning,_ I thought.

When I got into my cabin I only managed to get my shoes off before I was interrupted by a bright light, and somehow managed to blackout.


	18. Chapter 18

**ANNABETH **

**THE HERO OF OLYMPUS . . . IS MISSING?**

By breakfast I knew something was wrong. Percy is usually one of the first cabins there since it's just him but today he didn't even show up. I glanced at Chiron and saw that he had the same confused expression that I had. The only reason you're really aloud to miss a meal or training is if you're sick or a family or friend had just died. So Percy not showing up was definitely out of the ordinary.

During breakfast I kept glancing at the door expecting Percy to come walking in with some excuse like I over slept but he never did.  
It was during sword fighting class, I knew that something was really wrong. Percy never misses a sword fighting class. It's his favorite class. No one has seen Percy all day and I was getting more worried by the minute. Eventually I had enough, during sword practice I let Clarisse take over the class so I could go to Percy's cabin.

When I arrived, I knocked. No answer came so I knocked again. Still no answer came. This time I didn t think I just barged into the cabin. This was not what I was expecting to see. Percy's shoes were on the floor, his bed wasn't slept in, and my boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. I left the cabin to go search the rest of the camp.

An hour later I still had no idea where Percy was. It wasn't like him to just disappear. I started to run to the big house to tell Chiron. When I got there he was playing pinochle with some satyrs.

"Chiron, you have to call a head councilor meeting!" I said desperately.

"May I ask why, child?" Chiron said, looking away from his cards and giving me a confused expression.

"Percy's missing. I can't find him anywhere," I told him.

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked. "You searched the whole camp?"

"Everywhere," I insisted.

"Come inside." Chiron led me into the big house as he called the meeting.

It took about twenty minutes for everyone to arrive and get settled.

"What's going on?" Will asked confused.

"Yeah, I was busy dunking a newbie's head in the toilet," Clarisse said, throwing our new stuffed leopard some bacon.

"Percy Jackson is missing," Chiron announced.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as they let the news settle in. After about a minute of silence all of chaos broke loose. People started asking a ton of questions: _Are you sure? Did you search everywhere? Why would he leave? Was he kidnapped? _Chiron had to stomp his hoof on the floor for everyone to quiet down.

"Now, we have no idea what could have happened. Annabeth had searched the camp already but I want all of the cabins out there searching as well. I have no idea what could have happened. If Percy was kidnapped it would have had to be done by a god or someone inside this camp," Chiron said to everyone.

Everyone immediately whipped their heads around to look at Conner and Travis Stoll. When they saw that everyone was basically accusing them hurt expressions appeared on their faces.

"Why would you think that it was us?" Travis demanded.

"Yeah, we're a lot of things but we're not kidnappers," Conner agreed. After a bit everyone turned away, guessing that they were telling the truth.

"Get your cabins ready and meet at the woods," Chiron told the head councilors. When they were gone he turned to me. "Annabeth, would you mind calling Sally, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Tyson and letting them know what is happening."

I nodded. "Sure, Chiron."

"Good, I'll see you in a bit."

I made my way to Percy's cabin to make the Iris messages. Tyson fixed Percy's Iris-Message fountain so it was once again usable. When I opened the door to his cabin and walked inside, I couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Percy was missing and I had no idea where he was. He could be dead for all I know! He could be wounded and in desperate need of help! Or he could be perfectly fine and had just ran away from the pressure of everything that's going on. . . .

That idea hurt to think about.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and quickly made my way over to the fountain. I grabbed one of the drachmas that was at the bottom of the fountain and tossed it into the rainbow, before chanting, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson." Instead of showing me the pair of green eyes that I loved the iris message stayed blank.

A voice from the rainbow said, "Sorry, cannot connect."

I took a deep breath and called Grover first.

Grover's face appeared and I saw him talking to two tree nymphs.

"Grover," I said waving at him to get his attention. He turned my way looking surprised.

"Annabeth? Hey, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Percy?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Um, no. Was I supposed to?" Grover said a little taken back.

I groaned.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Grover asked sounding worried.

"Percy's missing. We can't find him anywhere," I informed him.

"Are you sure?" Grover's eyes widened.

"Yes, I m sure!" I snapped.

"Jeez, no need to bite my head off," Grover muttered sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, Grover," I apologized. "I'm just worried."

"Okay, Annie, don't freak out. We'll find him," Grover insisted. "Percy didn't give up looking for you when you were missing so we're not going to give up looking for him."

"Thanks, Grove," I flashed him a small smile.

"No, prob," he said. "I'll try using the empathy link to get a hold of him. I'll let you know. Bye."

It took about an hour and a half just to give everyone the news. Thalia looked worried but said she'd talk to Artemis, who hasn't closed off from the Hunters, and she'd have the Hunters join the search. Nico told me that he'll search the Underworld and some other places he thought Percy might be. Where? I have no idea. Rachel said she'd come back to camp as soon as she could. Tyson would be coming back later tonight and he'd be taking Mrs. O Leary with him to search, since she won't let anyone approach her now that Percy's gone. Mrs. Jackson hadn't seen Percy since he'd left to pick me up the other day but she told me not to worry, Percy would be okay and we'll find him. I even called Nina, she hasn't even seen or heard from him in a week. Now I have talked to everyone and truth be told my hope of ever finding Percy was pretty low.

By the time curfew hit I was exhausted and just wanted to hope that this was a horrible, horrible dream. Unfortunately I've never had that much good luck.

The next day I looked down right horrible. I couldn't get the knots out of my hair, there were bags under my eyes, the eyes were red from crying, my face was puffy. I looked worse than Luke did after he stabbed himself.

Everyone was supportive and kept saying that we'd find him, we'd find him, but truthfully the only person I wanted to talk to was Percy. Chiron excused me from all of my classes so I spent most of my day spent in the library looking up old mythology books to see if there were any myths about heroes disappearing before. Unfortunately there wasn't any.

After dinner I didn't go to the campfire, I just sat on the beach trying to figure out what could have happened, when suddenly Tyson's voice reached my ears.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" I stood up just in time for Tyson to attack me in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't worry Annie we will find brother," Tyson said, his one eye twinkling. He always reminded me of a six year old.

"Thanks, Ty," I mumbled.

"I will take Mrs. O Leary to fine brother in the morning," Tyson's eye welled up with tears a bit but he held them back.

"Come on, buddy," I said. "Let s go to bed."

In my dream I was in the middle of the throne room on Olympus. I admired everything that I designed. The twelve newly built thrones for the Olympian council and then the thrones for all of the minor gods and Hades in the background. The modern marble floor. The sky roof so the gods can see the actual sky and not the drawing like before. The one hundred inch flat screen TV where the gods can keep an eye on their children, monsters, and other gods. And last but not least the salad bar with fifty different choices of toppings with the espresso stand right next to it.

I glanced at all of the thrones and saw only one occupied.

Hera's.

_Great,_ I thought. _Out of all the gods to contact me it s the one that I hate most._

"What do you want, Hera?" I asked grudgingly.

"Don't use that tone with me," Hera said.

"If you had anything to do with my boyfriend's disappearance, I swear to the gods you will pay," I said through clenched teeth.

"I did what needed to be done," she answered. "Without his leaving we will never have a chance of winning the next war."

"So you took him!" I yelled angrily.

"Go to the Grand Canyon," Hera said evenly, "you will get a clue of what happened to Percy there."

Suddenly my eyes snapped open. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was four in the morning. I didn't care. I threw my sheets off of me and dashed towards the big house. I had to tell Chiron. I had to tell Chiron that I'd be going to the Grand Canyon. It was time I figured out what happened to Percy.

**This story is now done! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The next story I will be uploading is The Undercover Hero. It is fifteen chapters and a newly written one. I finished the story just a few months ago and it is already posted on so if it seems familiar you may have seen it there. The story is about Percy Jackson. Now what do you think would have happened if Hera didn't kidnap Percy and steal his memory? Well, I have an idea. Chiron sends Percy on a top secret mission that no one can know about. Percy has to go to The Wilderness School for Troubled Teens and help Satyr, Gleeson Hedge protect Leo Valdez and Piper McLean, two unclaimed demigods. When monsters begin to attack its up to Percy to keep his friends safe. Can he get them to Camp Half-Blood safely or die trying? **

**Let me know what you think of the idea! I'll be uploading it soon.  
**

**~MissKaylee**


End file.
